


try to love the things you took——そなたが奪いしものを愛してみよ——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Japanese translation, Mind Control, Protective Clint, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Liseさんの作品 "try to love the things you took" の日本語訳です。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki
Kudos: 4





	try to love the things you took——そなたが奪いしものを愛してみよ——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [try to love the things you took](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047256) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



try to love the things you took by Lise

彼の主人は弱りつつあった。

クリントには分かった、例え彼の主人が隠そうとしていてもだ。彼の瞼は垂れ下がり、落ち窪んだ眼の周りのくまは彼を骸骨のように病的に見せていた。誰も見ていないと彼が思っている時、その肩はまるで寒いというかのように震えた。クリントは、自分が汗をかきセルヴィクが文句を言いだすまでヒーターを上げようとしたが、助けにはならなかった。

彼が言われたのはただ『運転しろ』だけで、そして彼はもう数時間そうしていて、彼の主人は彼の隣に座り、まっすぐ前を見つめている、その目は空洞だ。彼は依然、棒だか杖だかを握りしめていて、青い輝きが彼の顔に奇妙な光を投げかけている。このまま続けさせることは彼にはできない。

彼は良さげなモーテルを路の傍に見つけるまで待ち、それから駐車場へ入りエンジンを切った。彼の主人はすぐさま背筋を起こした。「お前は何をしている？」

「これから部屋を二つばかり取ります、」と、彼は言った、「それから俺はあなたのために何か食べるものを見つけてくるし、あなたは休む。ほんの数時間だけです」

彼のボスは身を強張らせたようだった。「わたしは大丈夫だ」

「お言葉を返すようですが、ボス」クリントは注意深く言った、「ですがあなたは疲れ切っているように見えます。SHIELDが体勢を立て直すには少し時間がかかる、だからその間、あなたがベストの状態になれるよう時間を有効に使った方がい」

  
  
  
  


「いいだろう」しばらくの沈黙ののち、彼の主人が言った。クリントは安どの息を吐き、身軽に車から降り、大股でロビーへと向かった。彼は自分のクレジットカード——SHIELDが知らないヤツの一枚——を使って二つの部屋を取り、鍵を持って帰って来て一つをセルヴィクに渡した。彼の主人は車から出るのに少し躓き、辛そうに体を真っ直ぐにした。クリントは、突然、これまで彼がどこにいたのかを知りたくなった、そうすれば彼の面倒をちゃんと見ていなかった奴らを殺せるからだ。

彼はドアを開けたあと鍵を渡した。「ここにいてください」と、彼は言った、「なんか食べるものを買って戻ってきます」

「待て」クリントが車の方へ向かおうとした時、主人が突然言った、「なぜこんなことをする？」

クリントはその問いにすこしばかりあっけにとられて、瞬いた。「誰かがやらなきゃいけない」と、彼は言った。主人が彼を長いあいだ見つめた、その表情は混乱と、なにかクリントには読み取れないものの間を行き来した、そしてそれからドアを閉めた。

クリントは車に戻り、サブウェイの店を見つけるまで車を走らせた。カウンターに来て初めて、主人がどんなものを好むか見当もつかないことに気が付いた、それでどれかが容認できるものであればいいがと願いつつ、四種類の違うサンドイッチを注文した。カウンターの向こうの退屈そうなティーンエイジャーの店員は、彼を見ようともせず、クリントはキャッシュで支払った。歩いて車へ戻りながら、自分の胃も空腹に鳴っているのに気づいたが、彼はそれを脇に押しやった。そんなことは後でいい。

\----------------------------------------

ふたを開けてみれば、サンドイッチの種類など心配する必要はなかった。彼の主人は四つとも食べた、がつがつとまるでずっと食べていなかったかのように……ずっと……

「最後に食べたのはいつです？」心配を声に表さないように努めながら、クリントは聞いた。彼の主人は指についた欠片を舐めとりながら、目をちらりとクリントの方へ上げた。

「そんなことはどうでもよい」クリントは心中で異議を唱えながら顔をしかめた、だが彼の主人は話し終えていなかった、妙な表情を浮かべて彼を見ていた。「ありがとう、」と、突然言った。クリントは首を横に振った。

「ただのサブウェイです」

「この特定のことを言っているのでは……お前の世話にだ」彼の唇はあたかも笑みを浮かべたいのだというようにピクリとした。「お前に対する私の見立ては正しかった」

『お前には心がある』その言葉をクリントは思い出した、そして胸が膨らみ暖かくなるのを感じた、だがそこにはまたはらわたが捻じれるような奇妙な感覚もあった。彼は立ち上がり、ズボンで手を拭った。

「もう行きます」と、彼は言った。「隣のスティーブン・ホーキンスをチェックしないと」

「誰を？」と、彼の主人が訊ね、クリントは遅まきながら、『エイリアン』、と思い出し、恥ずかしくなった。

「セルヴィク」と、彼は言い直した。「あんまり長いこと彼をテッセラクトと一緒に一人にしておきたくないんです。ヤバいことをやり始めるかもしれない」

彼の主人は驚いたように小さなワハっという声を上げ、彼がそれが笑い声だと認識するのに一瞬かかった。そう気が付いたとき、彼の鼓動もまた跳ね上がった。それをどう考えていいか分からず、急いで彼は向きを変えた。「たぶん眠った方がいいですよ」と、彼は呟いた。「数時間でいいから。俺が起こします」

「私と一緒にいてくれ」

クリントは固まり、それからゆっくりと向き直った。主人の顔を、飢えた、必死なその顔を見て、彼の胃がギュッと硬くなった。その目は大きく見開かれ、瞳孔は巨大で、その淡い虹彩を占めすぎていた。

「どういう意味ですか」と、彼は注意深く聞いた。

「不作法なことを意味しているのではない」言葉は彼から性急に溢れ出て来るようだった、まるで車の中での沈黙のあとこれ以上速く出せないとでもいうように。「ただ——ここに座っていてくれ。近くに、お前の呼吸が聞こえるように。私はよく眠れぬし、もし眠ろうとするならすぐには独りになりたくはない」

『彼は俺を信頼している』と、クリントは思い、胸の中が温かさでいっぱいになった。「俺に気を付けていて欲しいんですね」と、彼は言い、彼の主人の飢え、必要なのだ、という表情に吸い込まれた。「あなたが眠っているあいだ？」

「——そうだ」と、彼の主人が言った、だが一瞬の後で、クリントにそれがすべてではないという感じを抱かせた。「そうだ、そうしてほしいのだ」

クリントは椅子を探し、それに座った。「なら俺はここにいます」と、彼はたんに、それだけを言った。一瞬、彼は主人の目が見開かれたのを見たと思った、それからその表情は消え、主人が微笑んだ、目もくらむばかりの安堵と感謝にクリントは眩暈がした。

「お前を選んでよかった、」と、彼の主人が言った。「或いは……或いはお前は私の運が向いてきていることの印かもしれん」

クリントにはそれがどういう意味なのかよくわからなかったが、そんなことは問題ではなかった。大切なのはただその微笑みであり、そして彼がその微笑みの理由なのだということだけだった。

「俺があなたの面倒を見ます、ボス」と、彼は、衝動的に、激しく、真剣に言った。「俺を通さないでは、誰も二度とあなたを傷つけることはありません」

彼の主人は答えず、目を閉じて、ベッドカバーの上に丸くなっていた。クリントは立ち上がり、彼が寒くならないようベッドの裾から毛布を引っ張り上げて覆い掛けた。それからまた椅子に座り、片方の目をドアに、もう片方の目をベッドに据えた。セルヴィクには魔法のキューブで遊ばせておけばいい。彼には重要な任務があるのだ。

  
  
  
  



End file.
